


Animal Attraction

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Desperation, Discipline, Embarrassment, M/M, Polyamory, Puppy Blaine, Puppy Play, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine, and Adam do a scene in which Blaine pretends to be a dog, and Kurt and Adam his owners. Humping is Not Allowed, but Kurt can’t resist indulging Blaine a little. (Co-written with hungrymonstersdarling.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Attraction

Blaine looked up from where he was curled on his blanket as Kurt and Adam entered the room. He had a collar on around his neck and some leather paws on his hands, and he had a black butt plug tail that wobbled as he moved. He got up into a kneel with his hands on the floor, and he thrilled at the feeling of being so naked and visible as he sat up and revealed his already desperately hard cock. He tilted his head and tried to look as dog-like as possible.

“How was dance class today?” Adam asked around a mouthful of cookie, taking a seat on the couch.

“Pretty good.” Kurt answered, feeding Blaine a bite of one of his cookies as he sat beside Adam. “I still need to work more on my pirouettes, and my quads are going to pay for the extra work I did, but it was alright.” Blaine licked Kurt’s fingers happily. “Did you get your paper on modern music interpretation back?”

“Yes! I got a B+, which I’m thrilled about.”

“That’s great!” Kurt smiled, bumping his shoulder into Adam’s. “I knew you’d be fine!”

Adam smiled, holding a cookie out for Kurt to take. “The DVR recorded another re-run,” he said, nodding toward the TV.

“Ooh, well I like this episode. I’ll call the cable company about it later.” Kurt shrugged, looking over to where Blaine’s paw mitts were scratching up the side of the couch by his legs.

Adam settled down into the cushions, munching on another cookie, and directed his full attention to the show.

Blaine whined quietly, nudging his nose into Kurt’s thigh. Kurt’s belly flipped, and he reached down to scratch lightly behind Blaine’s ear. With a glance out of the corner of his eye at Adam, Kurt pet his hand down over Blaine’s hair.

Blaine whimpered again, panting and pushing himself up against Kurt’s leg, his hard cock pressing against the curve of Kurt’s calf in his jeans.

Kurt held his breath, feigning interest in the TV. Moving his hand from Blaine’s head to the side of the couch, he made a fist against the cushion.

Blaine panted and whined some more, and humped in earnest against Kurt’s leg.

“Hey!” Adam scolded. “Bad dog! Go to your blanket, now!” he said, fumbling for the rolled up newspaper on the side table, and pointing at the blanket folded on the floor. “Do that again, and you’ll get a swat!”

Blaine whined, slinking down from the couch and crawling across the floor to his blanket bed.

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment, noticing the way he pressed his belly low against the floor, his hips moving in little circles against the blanket. Kurt’s cock twitched in interest as he tried to train his attention back to Adam and the TV.

“No!” Adam scolded again, reaching down to tap Blaine on the tip of his nose. “Bad dog, no humping!”

Blaine whined, wriggling his hips furiously from side to side to wag his tail, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

Kurt swallowed a quiet moan of his own, shoving a large portion of cookie into his mouth. Looking down at Blaine where he laid on the floor, Kurt grabbed one of the small couch pillows and brought it to his lap, biting his lip as he pushed it down against his now aching cock in his pants.

“Are you done with your snack?” Adam asked.

“Hmm?” Kurt said, blushing to realize he’d been staring at Blaine.

Adam raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “I’ll be right back. Don’t worry about pausing the TV.” Collecting their snack plates, Adam made his way to the kitchen.

Kurt nodded, willing his hips to stay still beneath the pillow.

As soon as Adam’s back was out of sight, Blaine was up off his blanket and crawling onto the couch. With a quiet, pleading sniffle, Blaine rolled onto his back and laid his head against the pillow on Kurt’s lap, his paws falling against his sides, his belly pushing out.

“You want belly rubs, boy?” Kurt asked, rubbing one of his hands down Blaine’s neck to scratch the smooth skin of Blaine’s chest and stomach.

Blaine yipped, his body rolling in a happy wiggle beneath Kurt’s hand.

Kurt’s heart was pounding. Just inches from where his hand rubbed circles into the soft swell of Blaine’s stomach, Blaine’s cock strained red and hard. Kurt was moments away from trailing his fingers down to touch, when Blaine rolled on the couch, nudging the pillow on Kurt’s legs with a bump of his head.

“Oh my god,” Kurt whispered, looking around nervously. Blaine’s nose and mouth were breathing hot and pressed firm against the throb of his erection. “No, Blaine!” He scolded half-heartedly, his hips twitching up. “You have to be still if you want your belly rubbed!”

Blaine snuffled, his tail moving while he curled onto his side, his belly - and cock - again on display for Kurt to rub.

Kurt swallowed hard. He could hear the water running in the kitchen, and with a deep breath, he slid his fingertips down Blaine’s belly to trace over the head of his cock.

Blaine’s hips jerked, his eyelids fluttering shut.

Returning his hand to Blaine’s stomach, Kurt scratched and rubbed more circles there, his pulse sizzling with every bump of his wrist and hand against Blaine’s erection.

Biting his lip tighter between his teeth, Kurt glanced toward the doorway leading to the kitchen. Blaine was panting hot against the curve of his elbow, and with a bold slide of his hand down Blaine’s cock, Kurt reached for the heavy weight of Blaine’s balls.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Adam! it’s not- I swear I never- I can explain!” Kurt said, snatching his hand back from Blaine’s body.

“Go to your blanket!” Adam pointed in the direction of Blaine’s bed, but Blaine just stared at him and kept squirming, as if he hadn’t understood. “Go to your blanket!”

That time, Blaine hopped down and obeyed.

Taking his seat on the couch, Adam frowned. With the pillow out of the way, it was obvious how hard Kurt was in his pants. “You need to explain what’s going on here, Kurt.”

“I was just curious. I was just seeing what it was like. I swear I won’t do it again!”

Adam sighed and looked at Kurt, with his big eyes and fake frown. “It’s okay. I’m not really mad.” He put his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pulled him closer, and kissed the side of his head.

Kurt was still so hard, and he tried to arrange himself as they snuggled. Adam noticed, and looked at him, and started to smile. “Are you…? Do you want to…?”

He kissed Kurt’s lips, then his neck, and put one hand on Kurt’s leg. Kurt started breathing more heavily as they kissed and touched, and got warm and pliant under Adam’s touch.

Blaine kneeled, with his hands on the floor, and watched intently with his face burning and his cock throbbing. Adam looked over and laughed. “I think we have an audience.”

Kurt laughed too. “Dogs are so weird. Just ignore him.”

Adam smiled against Kurt’s lips, and kissed more deeply. When Kurt moaned into his mouth, he tightened his grip on Kurt’s waist and rocked his hips up uselessly against nothing. He heard Blaine whine from his blanket. Adam pulled Kurt toward him, and Kurt came easily, climbing into Adam’s lap and grinding down against him. The friction of Kurt’s stiff cock against his belly and crotch started making him hard as well.

Blaine came over, panting, and got his face right up close to Kurt’s ass between his spread legs. Kurt moaned out loud and gasped against Adam’s mouth. Adam looked around Kurt and saw what was happening. “Shoo! Go to your blanket!” He watched until Blaine backed off and kneeled.

Kurt undid Adam’s button and zipper, and then his own. He wrapped his hand around Adam’s cock, saying “Touch me, please,” and Adam did. Kurt whimpered and released Adam’s cock so he could pull his own pants down around his thighs. He leaned forward, carefully bent at the waist, as he went back to stroking Adam’s cock. He stuck his ass out as much as he could as he leaned forward to kiss Adam, one hand on his chest and the other pumping furiously.

When Blaine came back and started licking at Kurt’s ass, his tongue hot and wet and  _perfect_  between his cheeks, Kurt jerked and moaned, and Adam opened his eyes. He closed them again, as if he hadn’t noticed anything, and leaned back further into the couch cushions.

Blaine crawled closer to lick more, deeper, and humped a little against Adam’s leg. Adam raised his head with a start. Kurt kept rocking into Adam and back into Blaine’s mouth, and jerking Adam’s cock so tight, the way he knew he liked, groaning and panting into Adam’s mouth and neck. Adam groaned: “Fuck, we shouldn’t. This isn’t right.”

"Wait, wait,” Kurt moaned. “Just, I’m so close-"

“Fuck, fuck.” As soon as Kurt tensed up and started coming on him, Adam thrust up and started coming too, come spilling thick over Kurt’s fingers and down his stomach. Blaine just kept licking Kurt’s ass, as if he didn’t know when to stop.

“Oh god, it’s too much, stop-” Kurt squeezed his legs together, and reached down to pull Blaine away by his collar. Blaine panted and sniffed around Kurt’s legs as Kurt fell sideways toward his own side of the couch. Blaine sniffed at the come on Adam’s stomach, licking at the mess, and humping the couch and Adam’s knee.

Adam put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and made a half-hearted attempt to push him off, but Blaine stayed put and pushed back against him. He just kept grinding his cock against Adam’s lower leg, leaning down and panting over Adam’s stomach. Kurt petted Blaine’s head and stroked his back and down to his tail. “It’s okay. You can keep going.” The pressure from his tail against his prostate sent Blaine’s body pressing heavily against Adam’s. “You’re a good boy,” Kurt said. Blaine kept humping as he went back to licking the come from Adam’s stomach, and down to his cock.

Adam stayed still under him. “This is so wrong.” He shivered on each swipe of Blaine’s tongue though. Blaine just kept moving and jerking, and he licked at Adam’s cock, cleaning it of all the come, sniffing and panting. The whole time, Kurt pulled and petted at his tail, making him buck and moan. Blaine jerked ever more erratically.

“No,” Adam said, pushing Blaine’s face away from his cock, “don’t.” Adam moved out from under Blaine and off the couch. He tried to physically pick Blaine up from where he had begun rutting against the cushions, but Blaine frantically crawled up onto Kurt’s lap and grinded against him with Adam’s arms around him from behind. “Stop! Bad dog!” Blaine jerked so urgently that his cock rubbed against Adam’s hands, and Blaine came all over Kurt’s clothed chest, wet drops sliding down to his naked waist, while Adam clung to Blaine and tried to pull his body away.

Blaine collapsed onto Kurt while he came down, panting and moaning and quivering. Kurt squirmed under him, with his pants still around his thighs, breathing hard. Adam got closer and stroked Blaine’s back soothingly.

All at once, Kurt laughed. “Wow. That was intense.”

“Oh my god, you’re not joking.” Adam chuckled along with him.

Blaine just laid there on Kurt’s chest, still gasping and squirming. “Kurt, kiss my neck,  _please_.”

Kurt tilted his head up and licked a stripe up Blaine’s neck to his ear, and kissed and sucked gently at the sensitive place behind his jaw. Blaine moaned and humped a little more through the aftershocks, while Adam kept petting his back.

When he was completely done, Blaine laughed and turned his head until he could see Adam. “Sorry.” He blushed. “I guess I came at kind of an inopportune moment-”

“No, not at all! That was very hot.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s cheek. “You did so well. You’re a good boy.”

Blaine grinned, still blushing. “Thank you.” Kurt and Adam both kept rubbing his hair and his back, and he started to feel less weird. Adam kissed Kurt above Blaine’s head, then sat back comfortably.

Kurt knocked his knee against Adam’s. “Seriously though, dance was brutal today. I might need you to rub my legs in a while.”

"Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you." Adam grinned teasingly.

“I’m serious!”

Blaine chuckled against Kurt’s neck. “We all know what massages are innuendo for.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Adam had a sudden realization and turned to Blaine, snuggling closer. “Oh! How was  _your_  day, Blaine? We didn’t ask you earlier.”

“That’s okay, I kind of couldn’t talk when it came up.” He snickered, not even caring that he was still naked and his butt plug was still in. “You won’t believe the gossip I heard at lunchtime…”

Kurt grinned and kissed his head, and reached for Adam’s hand. “Tell us  _everything_.”


End file.
